


Лжец, лжец

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Танцуй так, будто никто не видит, готовь так, будто никто не ест.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Лжец, лжец

Едва Баки открыл дверь, как из коридора, ведущего в кухню, на него повеяло гарью. Не настолько сильной, чтобы заподозрить серьезное возгорание или детонацию взрывного устройства. Всего лишь легкий аромат горелого масла, который неизменно сопутствовал кулинарным катастрофам Стива. Несмотря на многолетний опыт, неопровержимо доказывающий обратное, тот все еще настаивал, что умеет готовить. Его не могли разубедить ни пережаренная индейка (вся вина досталась сломанной духовке), ни подгоревшая каша с комочками (срочный звонок от Фьюри, из-за которого пришлось отвлечься), ни салат, заправленный диким количеством бальзамического уксуса (рецепт содержал лишь расплывчатое указание «приправы по вкусу»). С упорством, достойным лучшего применения, Стив раз за разом находил оправдание своим кулинарным неудачам и с непоколебимой уверенностью бросался на новые подвиги. Сегодня он, судя по всему, схлестнулся в неравной борьбе с завтраком. Баки тяжело вздохнул и стянул кроссовки для бега, прикидывая, с чего лучше начать: с душа, спасения кухни или с заказа круассанов и кофе в ближайшей кофейне? Должен же кто-то обеспечивать их обоих пропитанием.

Остановившись на последнем варианте, Баки достал телефон из кармана и начал собирать заказ, параллельно вслушиваясь в негромкие чертыхания, доносящиеся с кухни. Видимо, Стив все еще надеялся исправить ситуацию и настолько увлекся своим занятием, что не обратил внимания на звук открывшейся двери. Что если бы это не Баки вернулся с пробежки, а их навестили наемники Гидры? С определенной долей уверенности он мог сказать, что Стив так и продолжал бы кулинарить, пока кругом не начали взрываться гранаты. Как этот идиот пережил нашествие читаури, восстание роботов, межгалактическую войну и бессчетное количество боевых операций еще во времена Второй Мировой – выходило за границы понимания Баки. К счастью, теперь, когда он снова был рядом денно и нощно, то хотя бы мог лично проследить за безопасностью Стива.

От чего Баки не собирался его спасать, так это от уборки в кухне. Что же Стив пытался приготовить? Стены были заляпаны какой-то зеленой субстанцией, наверное, мелко резаным шпинатом, пол у дальней стены усыпали осколки битой посуды, с разделочного стола стекало нечто, напоминающее по консистенции и цвету тесто. А на плите тихонько дымилась сковорода с почерневшим уже панкейком. Баки аж присвистнул, стоя на пороге. Стив, ну надо же, какая внимательность, обернулся на звук. На его лице последовательно промелькнули удивление и радость, быстро сменившиеся смущением. Баки вопросительно вскинул брови. Стив, заливаясь румянцем, засунул себе за спину правую руку с зажатым в ней сломанным венчиком, в левой он словно щит держал крышку от сковороды. Молчание затягивалось.

– Танцуй так, будто никто не видит, готовь так, будто никто не ест? – Баки обвел взглядом разгромленную кухню, задержавшись на дымящейся сковороде. – Ну или все бессмертны.

– Эм, случилась небольшая потасовка, – Стив помахал рукой с венчиком, видимо, изображая те действия, которые повлекли столь впечатляющие последствия.

– Вижу. С панкейками?

– С плотоядными слизнями, вылезшими из сливного отверстия мойки. – Стив задумчиво почесал затылок обломком венчика и добавил: – Завтрак немного пострадал.

– В процессе битвы, я полагаю?

– Именно.

Кто угодно другой на месте Баки наверняка ни секунды не сомневался бы в правдивости этого заявления. В конце концов, как могут лгать эти ясные голубые глаза? Баки знал – как. Легко! Какие только байки в исполнении Стива он не слышал: «они первые начали драку», «с парашютом было бы дольше спускаться», «мы с Клинтом просто отправились пострелять и случайно оказались на базе Гидры».

– И как же выглядели твои слизни?

– Плотоядные слизни, Бак.

– Ну конечно, плотоядные. И как я мог забыть.

– У тебя вообще плоховато с памятью, – Стив ловко увернулся от брошенного в него полотенца и белозубо улыбнулся. – Так вот, слизни. Большие, зеленые, с одним глазом по центру и тремя ложноножками для передвижения. Или это правильно называть щупальца? Неважно, главное – у них были зубастые пасти, а вместо слюны – какая-то кислота.

– И тебе случайно не удалось запечатлеть их на телефон?

Стив картинно обвел венчиком кухню и остановился взглядом на Баки:

– Прости, был немного занят.

– Но, как я вижу, ты справился.

– Конечно, – Стив продолжал смотреть на него своими честными голубыми глазами.

Как ему удавалось сохранять серьезное лицо при всей этой клоунаде, было загадкой. Баки так и не смог понять, почему в этом веке все считали Стива суровым непогрешимым солдатом. Наверное, они путали его с Капитаном Америкой. Сам Баки, знакомый в первую очередь со Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом, такой ошибки сделать не мог.

– Если ты считаешь, что я поверю твоей болтовне, Роджерс, то… – От праведного возмущения Баки отвлек звонок в дверь и последовавший за ним звук входящего сообщения. – Еда прибыла. Я заказал нам на завтрак твои любимые круассаны.

– Это какие? – оживился Стив.

– Все, какие были в меню, тройную порцию. Но кухню мыть все равно тебе, – припечатал Баки, отправляясь открывать дверь курьеру. Ему даже не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы знать: Стив, как и всегда, следует за ним по пятам.

Плотоядные слизни! Это же надо до такого додуматься. Столько лет, а так и не научился лгать.

За их спинами один маленький, никем не замеченный слизень боязливо выглянул из-за смесителя и скользнул обратно в сливное отверстие.


End file.
